Hug the Sorrows Away
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Wolfgang misses his home at the circus, while Wilson misses his trusty Bunsen burner. So, what else is there to do other than to hug each-other?


'So how were you sent here? I understand it was by Maxwell's doing, but what trick did he pull on you to get you here?'

'He simply promised me more strength. And I wanted to become more stronger. So I took offer. And I somehow end up here because of it.'

'Wait, what? Why? You're already strong enough, why would you want to become stronger?'

'I do not know. Just sounded like good idea at time. What about you?'

'He gave me forbidden knowledge about Science so I could make better things, and I made this door thing from it, and then I switched it on.'

The small and strong man were walking down the patho which led to their shared base, heads down and faces gloomy. It had been 50 days since their first arrival, yet had only spent 9 days in each others presence, all thanks to Wolfgang saving him from an angry Tree Guard. Wilson, the plucky little Scientist, found it both scary and awkward to have such a strong and bulky looking man hang around with him. He could knock him out at anytime he liked if he wasn't careful in the words he spluttered. But after the 3rd day had passed, they began talking and getting to know each other a little more. The same for Wolfgang the Strongman, really. Not so much scary since he was a lot bigger and stronger than Wilson, but more on the awkward side.

Wilson wasn't much of a "people's person", only making the situation worse for himself. But he couldn't just turn the man down after he'd saved his life. Just say "thanks for the help but please go away now" after all the trouble and damaged caused to the human body to the both of them. His kind heart just had to agree with him on staying. So he healed the both of them up, cooked food in the fire-pit with meat and carrots, and allowed him to stay night after night.

He was nice enough, even if his size put his little mind off. One wrong word and he could be at the other side of the island with a punch to the jaw. And because of the lack of knowledge the man processed, it made things harder to deal with; he had to gather extra supplies to make beefalo hats, and double the amount of ammo so he could make two spears instead of one. But he wasn't sure why the hulking man needed a weapon when he just had his meaty palms. At least he helped out, though, in disposing in the monsters and keeping him as relatively safe as possible.

As they inched there ways to the base - which was filled with berry bushes, grass tufts, picked saplings and farms, as well as the odd chest or two - Wolfgang ran straight for the fire-pit. Learning that it was going dark put him in a sudden panic. He always did that; as soon as dusk rolled in, he'd always insist of lighting the fire early before the darkness settled fully. It put his mind some-what at ease.

Sighing and shaking his head, Wilson simply wandered over to a chest, pulling it open and rummaging inside. He placed some rocks, a beefalo horn and some gold in before pulling out the spare logs and pine cones he had stored before hand, placing the logs in his seemingly magic pocket. Closing the chest up, he left the circle of the base to plant the cones before coming back to where Wolfgang was sat. He simply stared off into the distance, to the setting sun.

Raising a brow, the Gentlemen Scientist walked over to where the other was placed, and sat down beside him. 'What ya looking at?' He asked him.

'Just sun. ...Am missing home.' His voice was deep with sadness and self-pity. The Strongman brought his legs close to his chest, hugging them with his bulky arms, and rested his chin on his knee. 'Want to go back to circus, where all friends are...'

Ah, friends. Something Wilson had never fully gained until now.

'I'm sure some day you will be able to go back. ...Just depends when that day is...'

Wolfgang rubbed his nose slightly before raising his gaze to Wilson. The other was looking at the ground, thinking of home. The only thing he missed was his trusty Bunsen burner. He knew no one was missing him; he had barely any social life. What, with being on a mountain in some rickety old house, miles away from the nearest village. He barely left that place, and when he did, it wasn't to go to the local pub and have a chat with the locals, it was to get supplies for his experiments.

Wolfgang, however, was a different story; he had lived what was considered the high life. Being in a circus must take guts, courage and strength, but it must be well rewarding if done right. Nah, Wilson was more content with being isolated from others with just the mice, frogs, and failed experiments around him to keep him company. Sure, he craves to have a chat with something or someone other than unresponsive metal or the response of wriggling noses of the mice and rabbits, or even to be held and loved and told that he matters in the big scary world, and that one day something he makes will go right other than just blowing up in his face. But he just either pushes the thoughts out of his head or berries them in research before getting one with what he needs to do next.

And anyway, it only distracts a person from the work needed to be done.

'...Do you have anyone who miss you?' Spoke Wolfgang in a soft voice, watching the Scientist's face go from a lost look to sadness.

'...No.'

'Oh. Was not...social person much?'

'People always called me a freak and a weirdo, so I moved away from there to somewhere more...isolated. Of people, anyway.' A small and hoarse laugh left his throat. 'I'm surprised you didn't laugh at me and call me a nerd before wandering off, if I'm honest.'

'What? No! Wolfgang would never do such thing to anyone!' The man shifted closer to him, tilting his head. 'Is shame people no like you back at your town. I would love to make friends if first met you; are interesting and caring.' An arm was slung on the small mans shoulders, making him yelp. And once again, silence rung through the place.

'...'

Their eyes met, and they found each other staring. 'Come here, little man.' The arm that had been slung around the mans shoulders suddenly pushed him closer to his slightly puffed out chest, the other arm wrapping itself around his small waist. The Scientist yipped slightly, surprised at the action the Strongman was doing, but instead tilted his body towards him and wrapped his own arms around the bigger man when in close enough range. Wolfgang's legs separated to make more room for him to shuffle into, and Wilson did the same.

There, they stayed like that, one remembering the good life with all of his friends while the other thought of the beautiful light cast by the Bunsen burner on both a yellow and blue flame.

The feeling right then and there was simply wonderful. Wilson couldn't remember the last time he had been held like this, but it was a feeling he had deeply missed. He hadn't had a hug in such a long time; the feeling buried in such a mess of doubt and paperwork. And now, it was just being pulled free from the mess; to scream and shout at him for not being recognized and to slowly melt into the warmth the Strongman seemed to radiate.

Suddenly, Wolfgang came to a stand, taking the other man up with him. He yelped and clung to him, the feeling of relaxation and peace breaking as the mustached man walked over to the fire-pit, his long legs wrapping around Wolf's waist. One of the Strongman's arms slid under the others butt, acting like a shelf so he didn't slip down his body and bump to the floor. 'You have spare logs, yes?'

'Y-yeah, in my pock-!' A meaty hand found its way to one of Wilson's pockets, making him gasp and face to flush a slight red. It still amazed the the man with where all the space was found to stuff so many things into the pockets of his red fleece or black trousers, but it was one he didn't argue with.

Finding the logs, he took them out and threw some on to the pit, a fire sparking to life. He fueled it more before setting himself and Wilson down, still holding him like a Mother would her child. With his back to the fire and front nestled in Wolf's slightly puffed out chest - as well as the strong arms wrapped around his back and stubby legs by both of his sides - he had never felt as calm, relaxed and safe in a long time, as well as warm and comfortable. Sighing in a content way, he shifted as close as he dared to Wolf's body before resting the side of his cheek on the mans left side, heavy eyes-lids drooping to a close. His deep breathing began to get deep and slow, and all Wolfgang could do was look down at the lad and allow a small smile to mark his face.

A faint blush spread across the both of their cheeks as time marched on, but soon, Wolfgang came to learn that the younger man was fast asleep against him. The gentle snores and feeling his arms slowly slip down his back gave it away. The Strongman simply chuckled lightly before moving his arms from around the Scientist. With his meaty palms, he took a hold of Willy's black and slightly clawed hands before laying down. He rested the others hand against his sides before placing wrapping his arms back around his small body, doing his best to stay still and not wake him. A few small mumbles escaped his throat before he nuzzled Wolf's chest.

It was rather nice to have company who didn't mind being cuddled with. It melted his heart when he was able to act soft and nothing would be said by the other person he was cuddling with in terms of his strength or size, and it just made him melt that much more.

The darkness moved in, making the Strongman suddenly feel nervous. He wasn't a big fan of the dark, but there was nothing much to do other than keep the fire fueled through the night or sleep. And sleep seemed the more likely option. He was cuddling something, and the fire was bright and warm, making things easier for him to drift off. Releasing a deep sigh, he closed his eyes, content on listening to the wood pop and crackle under the heat and the gentle snores by his friend.

* * *

The next day was met with thunder and rain. Water pattered onto the ground, the hungry tufts of grass and farms equally lapping up the water in huge gulps. Crashes of lighting flashed through the sky and thunder roared through the atmosphere before a piece of lighting struck the Lighting Rod a few inches from where the pair rested, waking them in a flash. Their eyes snapped open and were filled with fear, and Wilson scurried out of the others bulky arms to see what was going on, laying on his hands and knee's before the Strongman. His breaths fell out in harsh pants before he allowed himself to calm down after seeing Wolfgang rise from his sleeping place, eyes sleepily hung open.

'What? What going on?' His deep voice was full of tiredness, and he rubbed his head slightly.

'...J-just thunder... S-sorry, did I wake you?'

'No, no, was flash and boom that woke me up...'

'...I'm hung-' Another roar of thunder in the distance caused the poor fellow to hunch up in fear and quickly scramble to his feet, rushing over to a farm that was ready to be harvested. A lovely pulp pumpkin. Picking it, he moved over to the next one, which had produced a Dragonfruit.

Slowly, Wolf got to his feet, brushing himself off. The cool wind and cold rain were a welcoming thing after a relatively hot nights sleep. After a small calibration of yet another break, the man lumbered over to where the other was picking the last of the fruit and vegetables.

So, more days passed with the two of them sticking together. Occasionally, the two shared close moments, and the Strongman even allowed the Scientist to sleep on top of him at some times. And they comforted each other when their sanity reached its peak. Even the odd hug went somewhere in their routine. They played games to distract themselves from the horrors around them, they hid in fear together from something much bigger and stronger than the both of them could muster together. And they taught each other new tricks, in such departments like strength and Scientific explanations.

But above everything else, they had fun, and enjoyed each others company.

* * *

_**wOW ive done it again huh lel sorry guys but i really like this ship and there isnt enough of it so enjoy wilson and wolfgang being cuties together wjfqwggvSQNH**_


End file.
